


Smile

by bar2d2s



Category: The Flash (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 15:32:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3942061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bar2d2s/pseuds/bar2d2s
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Have I entered an alternate universe or did you really just crack a smile for me?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smile

Owen had been somber, even after the havoc they wreaked in his father’s memory. His mood barely changed a lick in the following days, and it looked like he was just going through the motions. Eating, sleeping, showering, robbing banks. 

He was stoic and silent, and Axel hated that.

And, okay, he’d just lost his dad. A father he’d barely gotten the chance to know. And that  _blew_ , really. But he really needed to up and get over it.

So Axel began to challenge him.

“Bet I can get away with more loot than you.” He said with a small sneer before adding, “Newbierang.” Owen just rolled his eyes, but participated anyway.

Axel pretended that he hadn’t let him win.

“Bet I can outpace that boomerang.” He mentioned, after asking for a demonstration of Owen’s non-exploding artillery. Owen snorted, but readied his stance. Axel got into position as well.

Of course, the boomerang won by a mile.

“Okay then, Captain Gramparang, time me!” It took Axel two minutes to recite the names of the original 151 Pokemon in order. It took Owen seventy seconds, and he grinned at the stopwatch. Axel felt his eyes widen. “Have I entered an alternate universe or did you really just crack a smile for me?”

The taller man’s face immediately twisted into a frown, but he couldn’t keep it up long, and soon, the smile was back. “Holy shit, you  _did_. Kodak moment!” 

He didn’t have a proper camera, just his cell phone, but it worked fine anyway. Owen scowled, then laughed, and didn’t threaten to break his phone.

Axel considered it a win.


End file.
